


Dating the Enemy

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Father's Compromise [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Face it, Jim, our daughter is growing up and that means having a boyfriend." Yes, but that doesn't mean she should date Hamish Watson-Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating the Enemy

Moriarty didn't know what to think when he realized Thalia had a boyfriend. Sure, he felt a certain amount of pride upon realizing how long she'd been able to hide the signs of it, but then his other emotions caught up with the pride and he couldn't pinpoint which was stronger; there was the anger of her thinking she had to hide this from him, the disappointment of how utterly average the boy seemed, and the urge to mangle the kid for thinking he was good enough for Jim’s little girl.

He stares at the teens through Seb's binoculars, watching as the pair sat at a table outside a bustling café, the young man reaching across the table to hold Thalia's hand. There's something familiar about the way the young man held himself, about his excellent bone structure and his hair... That's it! "Oh my  _God_ ," Jim hisses in disgust.

"What is it, Boss," Sebastian asks from his spot in the room, sounding unconcerned about the fact that their daughter was canoodling with the son of their enemy.

"Our baby's dating a Holmes!" He struggles to keep his voice low, afraid that Thalia would hear it despite the fact that they were across the street and surrounded by noisy mouth-breathers. "That Hamish brat that used to taunt her in class!"

"Yes, and as I recall, she beat him up for that."

"Yes, yes, and both were suspended for three days, but that's not the point!" Jim shakes his head, letting out a sharp breath. How the hell can Seb be so calm about this? Normally he would be the first to interrogate the boy that thought he could dare date their daughter, but he's acting so calm now. No, this isn't acting, he really doesn't care. Jim’s dark eyes widen with the realization. "You knew, didn't you?!" Sebastian looks over at his lover with a lazy smirk, his back resting against the wall of the flat and his legs stretched out on the floor in front of him. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Because I knew this is how you'd react." The sniper shrugs, moving just enough to peek out the window and down at the couple below. "Look at her, Jim, and tell what emotions you see on her beautiful face." Jim does just that, hoping to find the disgust that used to grace her soft features at the mere thought of Hamish, but instead he finds something completely different. Jim’s lips press together in a thin line, his hands clutching the binoculars so tightly that his knuckles were turning white as he notices the pair stand and Hamish placing a soft kiss on Thalia's lips, a kiss that Moriarty's baby returns. "Well?"

"Happiness," he finally relents through clinched teeth," she's happy around him and thinks she loves him."

"And what are you going to do when she brings him over tonight to introduce him to us?"

"Strangle him with my bear hands!" One look back at his tiger has him clearing his throat and trying to compose himself. He's seen that look several times when it comes to Thalia's personal life, it's the look that meant he'd be sleeping on the couch for a month if he fucked this up. "I mean, I'll play the part of a happy man even though I'm imagining all the tortures I can put the little brat through without killing him."

"That's better, Boss." Seb stands, extending a hand for Moriarty to take, then pulling him up with ease, trapping Jim against the wall and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Mmm, James, you're growing up so fast." Seb laughs, ducking easily as Moriarty tries to punch him. The use of his first name had his knees weak, but the quip at the end had him ready to kill all over again. "Face it, Jim, our daughter is growing up and that means having a boyfriend." Yes, but that doesn't mean she should date Hamish Watson-Holmes.

* * *

The girl that showed up with Hamish had John doing a double-take, his jaw nearly dropping to the ground. It's quite obvious who her father was considering how similar they looked, but he had a difficult time discerning why she was in his flat and why she was holding hands with Hamish. "Eh," he stutters. “Uh, um, Sherlock?!" Said man walks into the sitting room, protective goggles on and a human head clasped in his hands.

"What is it, John, I'm in the middle of... Something..." His head tilts to the side, pale eyes studying the young lady in front of him. She moves to stand slightly behind Hamish, clutching his hand tightly with her head ducked down. "Thalia Moran," he says after a moment. "So you're the one keeping Hamish out at odd hours." He didn't care who his son dated, never saw the point of worrying like John did, but it would be interesting now that Hamish is dating the daughter of two of the most powerful men in the world.

"Hello," Thalia says, Hamish giving her a gentle push forward. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

"But," John says, shaking his head a little," your parents...?"

"Only Sebastian knows," Hamish informs the pair, Thalia nodding in agreement," he's got Dad's attitude about this, though I think her daddy will be rather angry when he finds out. He was watching us on our date just today." Another nod from Thalia.

"Well," Sherlock says, delivering an awkward pat to Thalia's shoulder," welcome to the family." John had an idea about what Sherlock was thinking, that it would be fun to find out what Moriarty planned to do about this without seriously damaging the children, but John wanted no part of it whatsoever.

After all, last time he got involved with Moriarty and Moran, he ended up getting shot in the foot.


End file.
